


Conversations

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes the first thought is the best.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Inui Sadaharu
Kudos: 5





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-12-07

''There's nothing more nice than sinking into a boneless heap after your partner is through with you. Should try it sometime.''

The original conversation had been between Fuji and Kikumaru, though Tezuka was quite sure that the younger boy had not thought such an answer possible when asking about the why to Fuji's over joyous mood. As it was the club room immediately cleared when most of the members fled with various mumbled apologies. 

Tezuka calmly adjusted his glasses and proceeded with his normal routine, trying to ignore the fact that next to him only Fuji and Inui remained. He tried even harder when Inui sidled up to Fuji, without a notebook for once, and kissed him soundly on the lips. 

''I must thank you for your elaborate statement, though it does not leave much room for improvement.''

Tezuka also tried to ignore, blatantly, when Fuji winked at Inui before giving him another peck on the cheek and answering in the most decadent tone of voice possible: ''Oh, I'm sure you can come up with something, Sadaharu. You always do.''

Tezuka should have fled. He really should have. Especially now that both of them turned to look at him. 

''Or we could just ask our sweet captain to help out.''

Inui pushed up his glasses.

''I'm afraid the probability of him joining in is zero percent, Syusuke. At least this time.''

Whatever the tensai was going to reply would go unheard by their intended target. Tezuka fled. And if there was any kind of amusement about this he would hopefully never know as he was already at the gate when the door to the clubroom fell into its lock.


End file.
